Gundam 00: Babylon's End
by TimX7
Summary: Set in the Gundam 00 universe and year. The Judgements of God's Wrath or the Judgments, members of the Kingdom of Heaven, are called to Iraq. However things get hectic for the Gundam pilots once they recruit one of Osama Hussein's children soldiers.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is owned by Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Gundam 00: Babylon's End**

**Author: Generationx7**

**Summary: Set in the Gundam 00 universe and year. The Judgements of God's Wrath or the Judgments, members of the Kingdom of Heaven, are called to Iraq. However things get hectic for the Gundam pilots once they recruit one of Osama Hussein's children soldiers.**

**Author's Note: Now that Gundam 00 is out in Japan, I can write a Gundam fic based off of the war in Iraq. I tried it with Gundam SEED, but it didn't work. Hopefully it will now. I alos used the names of archangels and archeias for the names of four Gundams. Their color scheme is based off of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.**

A young boy, around the age of 12, runs through the streets of Baghdad, Iraq; the former capital of Iraq, until the capital was moved to Babylonia, Iraq. He is a Kurd and is a insurgent forced into this war by the evil dictator Osama Hussein. Let's just say that Osama Hussein is like his ancestor Suddam, Osama Bin Laden, Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler all rolled into one. Osama forces men from the ages of 10 to 40 to fight for him. Against the "infidels" from the United States.

The young boy has short brown hair and brown eyes. On his head is a kufi and he wears clothes for the desert. Preferbly a scarf to cover his mouth from the sand storms. In his hands is a AK-47 rifle, the weapon of choice in the desert. He runs through the streets until he finds a American mobile suit. When he see it, he hides and takes aim. Then fires several rounds at it. Instinctively the mobile suit turns and fires it's high powered machien gun at the boy, but he ducks behind the remains of a house as cover. He stays safe but anothe rboy around the age of 10 was running towards the mobile suit. The bullets go through the boy and rip him half from the sheer firepower. This boy's blood and internal organs are splattered everywhere by the machine gun.

"Got another one!" It's pilot cheers. It is kind've shocking to see Americans killing young children and even more shocking to see them enjoy it. Hopefully they don't do this with their children back home.

Malik Laden, the boy that hid behind the wall peeks out and sees the remains of the ten year old all over the street. Malik feels some remorse as he knew that kid. It was his younger brother, Ahmed. For your information Malik Laden is NOT a decendant to Osama Bin Laden. Anyway Malik becomes enraged that his own brother was just made into machine gun fodder. He goes to take aim at the mobile suit again. In hopes that he finally destroys it. However a beam of energy destoys the mobile suit, as well as other mobile suits in the area. The American mobile suits were damaged but their pilots were able to escape unharmed. Malik looks up and sees what looks like angel wings made of light. The light wings came from a Gundam mobile suit. The Gundam was purple on the torso area and white on the arms and legs. It held a beam saber in the right hand and a shield/beam rifle combination on the left arm. It fires a few more blasts at other American mobile suits.

Malik looks at the Gundam called the Gundam Alpha in awe. He has never seen a Gundam before. In fact no one has seen one before. They are a completely new and advanced breed mobile suit.

_It is the year 2307 AD, The United States has once again went to war against Iraq. The dictator of Iraq, Osama Hussein, rules the Babylon Empire with a iron fist. He forces children to fight for him and as has executed several Shi'ites and Sunnis for no apparent reason. He is also keeping all of the solar energy from countries like the United States of America. In addition, Osama is suspected of building several weapons of mass destruction to destroy the United States and build a kurdish utopia._

_The United Nations has had enough of this war. First George W. Bush XXIII declares war behind their back and now Osama is refusing to talk things through peacefully. The United Nations has no choice but to call in the Kingdom of Heaven, a mobile suit commando unit that fights for the sole mission of peace around the world. Thay can only hope that the Kingdom of Heaven can get the job done one way or the other._

**-Tales of the Judgements of God's Wrath, Prologue**

**by Captain Matthew Matheson, captain of the Heavenly Father**

More Gundams appeared. A white one, a red one and a black one. They joined the purple Gundam and stood their ground as American mobile suits and Kurd soldiers joined in trying to destroy the Gundams.

"Remeber we must not kill them." said the purple highlighted haired man inside the purple Gundam cockpit. His hair is jet black with purple highlights. He has brown eyes and wears glasses. His name is Tim Lans and his Gundam is named Gundam Alpha. The first gundam ever built.

"Sure thing Tim." said Matsuo Miharu, the pilot of Gundam Mary, the white one. Her Gundam is a artillery mobile suit with a beam sniper rifle, a beam pistol and a beam shield.

"Let's hurry up and finish them!" said female pilot Blaze Aster, the pilot of the red Gundam, Gundam Aurora. Gundam Aurora transforms into flight mode.

The pilot of black Gundam Michael, Kana Light, sat back and waited for the right moment. Then he uses the Gundam's beam cannon to damage few of the American mobile suits. This act causes Osama's military to fall back. Gundam Alpha stopped at Malik and bent over to pick him up. It did so and as Malik was screaming and cursing the Gundam Alpha, Tim opened his cockpit and placed Malik inside. Tim has a purple and black pilot suit on with purple helmet. The cockpit door closed and the Gundam Alpha left the other Gundams to deal with the warring forces.

---

Malik found himself in a dark room. He remembered he was told to sit down and be quit by the pilot of the Gundam. Then he fell asleep and now he's in this dark room. The door opens and the lights come on. Malik had to close his eyes when the lights came on suddenly. A old man and young blond haired woman entered.

"Greetings young man." the old man said. "I'm glad to see that you are awake. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first follow me. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have."

The old man, woman and Malik left the room. As they walked along, the old man answered any question Malik had.

"What place is this?" Malik asked. "Why was I brought here?"

"You're on the Heavenly Father." the old man said. "The flagship of the Kingdom of Heaven. The peace organization that came to Iraq. You brought here because we don't like the fact that Osama Hussein has been killing people and sending children to war. Our mission is a mission of peace. We're to stop both sides from fighting over the solar energy coming from the Tower of Babel. We're also to remove Osama from power and take control until a new government can be established."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is William Matheson and this is woman here is my daughter Allison." the old man said. "But my codename is Omni. I would never dare call myself God."

"My name is Malik Laden." Malik said.

"Nice to meet you Malik." Omni said. "I bet you were wondering what those mobile suits were that came down."

"Well yeah..."

"Those are advanced mobile suits. They are more powerful than your average mobile suit. They're called Gundams." Omni answered. "The Gundams are the only hope we have of eradicating all wars on Earth. They do it by fighting any warring countries and making sure they form a peace treaty. This organization has been reconized by the United Nations as a peace keeping mobile suit unit."

"Oh..."

"Malik, I have a request." Omni said. "Join us. We need young men like you."

"No way!" Malik said. "I just want to avenge my brother's death!"

"I take it your parents were killed as well?" Allison asked.

"Well yeah... My father was killed ofr revealing top secret information on Osama's secret weapons. My mom died when she refused to give my younger brother to the army. Then my brother was killed by a American mobile suit."

"I see..." Omni said. "Well look at it this way. It wasn't the Americans that killed your brother. It was Osama Hussein who killed your entire family. Because you and your brother were forced to fight, he should be blamed. That's how you should think about the situation."

"You maybe right Omni." Malik said. "But don't you hate the fact that Osama has been using children like me to fight in wars? Why are you asking me to fight?"

"So you can avenge your family of course. Plus we would like you to be our fifth pilot. Do you accept now?"

"I guess..."

Malik was interrupted by the alarms. Something was drawing near the Saints of Heaven.

"Omni!" came a female voice on the PA system. "Two ships are coming towards us! They're registered to the Babylon Empire!"

Malik heard that and ran to the bridge. Allison and Omni followed him. Once all three were on the bridge. A red head showed them the two identical ships.

"Those are..." Malik knew those two ships. They were mentioned by his father before he was executed for treason. "I know their names! It's the Nebuchadrezzar I and II!"

"Did your father mention them to your family?" Omni asked. Malik nodded in response.

"Osama has been building a fleet of ships and mobile suits to win the war. Only they are his trump card."

"I think it's time you get a crash course in piloting a mobile suit Malik."

"All of the children were trained to pilot a mobile suit Omni." Malik said. "It was in case Osama need children to pilot his mobile suit fleet. So I can pilot one just fine."

"Very well then. Now go to the locker room. There is a pilot's suit for you. It's the green suit in the locker for Gundam Gabriel."

"Gundam Gabriel... Go it." Malik left the bridge for the Gundam hanger.

---

"Go ahead and launch the Shamshirs and Scimitars!" said the admiral of the Nebuchadrezzar I. Several Shamshir and Scimitar class mobile suits left the hanger. In the Nebuchdrezzar II several Saif, Kilij, Talwar and Baal mobile suits were launched.

---

Malik didn't run into the other mobile suit pilots. Probably because they are on another ship or have just come back in when the alarms went off. So he got dressed into his green pilot suit and grabbed his green helmet. He walked into the hanger and saw the only Gundam in the hanger. It is a green Gundam with two shields on both arms. The shields have three beam claws and beam rifles attached to them. The Gundam Gabriel is a close combat mobile suit. So the Gundam Gabriel is outfitted with beam claws for close combat fighting. The beam claws can retract and switch to the beam rifles in case of long distance fighting. Malik gets into the Gundam Gabriel then starts it up. The Gundam Gabriel is placed on it's personal launch catapault.

"Gundam Gabriel, this is the bridge. Everything is green. You can launch when ready."

"Gundam Gabriel... launching!" Malik then fires the thrusters and it flies out of the bottom right catapault. The Saints of Heaven have five catapults. One for each Gundam mobile suit. The top left is for Gundam Aurora, bottom left is Gundam Michael, top right is Gundam Mary, bottom right Gundam Gabriel and center is for Gundam Alpha.

**Author's Comment: So Malik is beginning his quest for vengeance against the man that forced him and his brother to fight and to avenge the death of his family. I just want to point out that the other Gundam pilots will be developed as this story goes along and that Malik is not the main protaganist. Tim is the main protaganist. I'm only bringing Malik into Kingdom of Heaven in this chapter. You can actually consider Malik a second protaganist. Last thing the Babylon Empire is actually the Middle East now. Including Israel as well. The ruins of Babylon were rebuilt and added on to form Babylonia, Iraq; the capital of the Babylon Empire.**

**Next Chapter: Next chapter Malik joins the Judgements. Together all five Gundams destroy two Babylon ships, along with their mobile suits.**


End file.
